1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical engine in which a chain circulated in a generally horizontal plane is wound around sprockets mounted at upper ends of first and second shafts disposed in a generally vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-41909 discloses a V-type vertical engine for an outboard engine in which a timing chain for transmitting a driving force from a crankshaft to a camshaft is accommodated in a chain chamber provided in upper portions of a cylinder block and a cylinder head of the engine. In this V-type vertical engine, two vertical bores 64b are formed in a bottom wall of the chain chamber.
In the conventional vertical engine, the two vertical bores 64b are provided on cylinder axes in left and right banks, but it is difficult to say that the positions of the vertical bores 64b are suitable for dropping an oil in the chain chamber toward an oil pan.